creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Jasperin Blogi/FI
24 Toukokuu 2008 Kuten tiedätte, aloitin siviilipalveluksen 20.4. Nyt olen Lapinjärveltä vapautunut ja aloittanut työosuuden. Suoritan sen Oulun kaupunginsairaalassa. Sain asunnon läheltä sijaitsevasta vanhasta rakennuksesta, jonka alakerrassa sijaitsee pizzeria ja pikkupubi. Yläkerrassa on vanhoja hylättyjä toimistotiloja, joista yksi on muunnettu sivariasunnoksi. Eihän tämä ole mitenkään erityisen tilava tai kaunis, mutta vajaan vuoden ajan kestän varmasti. Laitan kuvia myöhemmin, nyt pitää kiirehtiä. Työt alkavat vartin päästä. 26 Toukokuu 2008 Käydessäni äsken suihkussa, huomasin pukuhuoneessa olevat lokerot, joista ainoastaan yksi oli lukossa. Kuten tavallista, mielenkiintoni heräsi. Koska yläkerta oli hylätty, pukuhuonettakaan ei kukaan käyttänyt minun lisäkseni, joten päätin ottaa selvää mitä lokerossa on. Yritin sitä avata kaikilla mahdollisilla keinoilla siinä kuitenkaan onnistumatta. Mutta mark my words, mä saan sen vielä auki. 1 Kesäkuu 2008 Kesä on vihdoin virallisesti täällä! Säät eivät vain ole olleet kovin suotuisia parin viime viikon aikana, mutta eiköhän se tästä ala pikkuhiljaa petraantumaan. 2 Kesäkuu 2008 Heräsin keskellä yötä valtavaan pääkipuun, tuntui kuin pääni olisi räjähtämässä. Kävelin hoiperrellen lääkekaapille ja avatessani sitä, kuulin meteliä pukuhuoneelta päin. En kuitenkaan osannut keskittyä mihinkään joten nappasin buranan ja palasin sänkyyni. Yhdeksän aikaan nousin ylös uudestaan ja tuntuu kuin kipua ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan. 5 Kesäkuu 2008 Ystäväni Toni täytti eilen vihdoin 18 vuotta, joten tottakai oli tarkoitus lähteä hänen ensimmäiselle baarikierrokselle. Tai no, ensimmäiselle lailliselle baarikierrokselle. En kuitenkaan itse pystynyt. Viimeiset pari päivää olen ollut erittäin väsynyt ja apaattinen. Työkään ei ole enää maistunut kovin hyvältä. Päässäni jyskyttää kokoajan pukuhuoneen lokero ja sen sisältö. On pakko saada tietää mitä siellä on. 6 Kesäkuu 2008 Kello on 03:17. En ole nukkunut silmäystäkään. Päässäni kaikuu tuntematon ääni, joka toistaa "tule". Värisevä, matala ääni joka ei kuulosta ihmiseltä. Pakko kai kuitenkin yrittää nukkua, reilun kahden tunnin päästä on herätys. Edit. 04:01 Pukuhuoneesta alkoi jälleen kuulua meteliä, joka voimistui tasaisesti, kuitenkaan kovin voimakkaaksi tulematta. Luulen myös nähneeni erinäisiä valonsäteitä. Taidan olla lähellä sekoamispistettä. Edit. 05:43 Kahden minuutin päästä herätyskelloni soi. Täytynee alkaa valmistautua töihin vaikka silmäni eivät varmasti kovin kauaa auki pysy. Edit. 9:41 Pomo kehoitti minua pitämään vapaata tämän päivän, koska en selvästikään ole työkykyinen. Tottahan hän puhui, joten noudatin neuvoa ja palasin kämpille. 7 Kesäkuu 2008 Töistä kotiuduin hetki sitten, hiukan parempi olo on kuin eilen. Viime yönä, kun kello oli jälleen täsmälleen 04:01, alkoi meteli pukuhuoneesta. Tällä kertaa menin paikan päälle ja näin kuinka ovea hakattiin ja yritettiin avata sisältäpäin. Raoista pilkahteli silloin tällöin erittäin kirkasta, suorastaan sokaisevaa, sinistä valoa. Laitoin pukuhuoneen oven äkkiä kiinni ja juoksin takaisin sänkyyni. Vaikka tapahtunut nosti mielenkiintoni täysin uusiin ulottuvuuksiin, päätin jättää lokeron nyt rauhaan. Suoraan sanottuna se pelottaa minua. 10 Kesäkuu 2008 Viimeisten kolmen yön ajan olen nukkunut vain noin kaksi tuntia yhteensä. Aina kun nukahdan, näen kamalia painajaisia ja kun herään, kuulen jälleen värisevän äänen kutsuvan minua. En enää yhtään tiedä mitä tehdä. Välillä tuntuu että parempi olisi vain heittäytyä eroon maallisesta elämästä. 11 Kesäkuu 2008 Viime yö oli pahin tähän astisista. En osaa enää erottaa painajaisia todellisuudesta. Silmäni ovat kuin ommeltu umpeen, näkökenttäni on supistunut kamalasti. Olen myös sekaisin päivistä, luultavasti olen jäänyt pois töistä parin päivän ajan. Pomoni on näköjään soittanut, mutta en jaksa vastata. Istun mieluiten vain tässä nurkassa kannettavani kanssa. Minua väsyttää, paleltaa ja pelottaa. Päässäni kaikuu sana "tule" ja jotain kieltä jota en tunnista. Epäilen sen olevan latinaa. Pukuhuoneen meteli on jatkunut useita tuntia putkeen. Mikä ikinä siellä paukuttaakaan, se pääsee ulos pian. Eikä minulla ole voimia saati keinoja estää sitä. Edit. 14:12 TULE. English Translation May 24, 2008 As you know, I started my military service, 20.4 . Now I am released from Lapland Lake and started to work. I perform my duty at the Oulu City Hospital. I just got a home that is close to one of the older buildings, which has a pizzeria and a small pub located on the ground floor. Upstairs there is an old abandoned office, one of which has been converted into housing. Surely, this is not particularly spacious and beautiful, but living here for less than a year will be fine for sure. I'll post pictures later, now I have to hurry. Work will begin in fifteen minutes and I have to get there. May 26, 2008 When I just visited the shower, I found myself in the dressing room with the compartments, only one of which was locked. As usual, my interest was awakened. Because the upper floor had been rejected, no one else used the dressing rooms except me, so I decided to find out what was in that compartment. I tried to open it by all means possible without success. But mark my words, I'll get it to open. June 1, 2008 Summer is finally officially here! The weather has not been very favorable over the last couple of weeks, but I think this area slowly warming up. June 2, 2008 I woke up in the middle of the night with a huge headache, I felt like my head was gonna explode. I walked to the medicine cabinet, and when I opened it, I heard a noise in one of the dressing rooms. However, I could not concentrate on anything so I grabbed something to eat and I returned to my bed. At nine o'clock I got up again and it feels like the pain had never existed. June 5, 2008 My friend Toni met me yesterday to celebrate her 18th birthday, so of course we were supposed to go with her to her first bar. Well, her first legal bar hopping venture. I, however, could not go. The last couple of days I have been very tired and apathetic. Drinking no longer tasted very good to me. My head is pounding all the time and my mind is focused of locker room compartment and its contents. It is imperative that I know what's in there. June 6, 2008 The time now is 3:17. I have not slept a wink. An unfamiliar voice echoes in my head, "come." It is a vibrating, low tone that does not sound like a man. If I was forced to guess, I don't know, I'll try to sleep, a little over two hours until the wake up call. Edit. 4:01 The dressing room began to make a noise, which has increased steadily, it started low but is growing louder. I also saw a number of beams of light. I think I'm starting to lose it. Edit. 5:43 Two minutes later my alarm clock rang. I guess I have to start preparing for work even though my eyes are definitely not going to stay open for very long. Edit. 9:41 The boss urged me to take off the rest of the day, because I'm clearly not fit to work. Surely he was talking about my lack of sleep, so I followed the advice and went to bed. June 7, 2008 Work ended just a moment ago, I feel a little bit better than yesterday. Last night, when the clock was again exactly at 4:01, the uproar began in the dressing room. This time when I got there, I saw how the door was beaten like something tried to open it from the inside. Bright lights gleam occasionally from the slots, they are almost blinding, it is a blue light. The dressing room door slammed so suddenly that I ran back to my bed. Although this place has raised my interest to completely new heights, I decided to leave the compartment alone now. Frankly, it scares me. June 10, 2008 In the past three nights, I've slept only about two hours in total. Every time I fall asleep, I have horrible nightmares and when I wake up, I hear the sound of the vibrating voice calling me. I do not know what to do anymore. At times it seems that the best thing to do would be just to escape this worldly life. June 11, 2008 Last night was the worst so far. I can no longer tell the bad dreams from reality. My eyes feel like they are stitched up and field of vision is reduced. I have also mixed up the dates, probably I have been off work for a couple of days. My boss seems to have called, but I can not answer. I'm sitting here in the corner, with only my laptop. I'm tired, I feel cold and scared. The word "come" echoes in my head in a language that I do not recognize. I suspect it to be in Latin. The uproar in the dressing Room has continued for several hours straight. What ever is in there banging around, it's getting out soon. And I do not have the strength nor the means to prevent it. Category:AltLang Category:Diary/Journal Category:Beings